A Dream Come True
by Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life
Summary: Emily and Aaron have been dating for a month but Emily already knew she loved Aaron. While at a political function for the Holidays will the two succumb and tell each other how they truly feel?


Author's Note: When I saw the song title prompts in the Reba, Trisha and Deanna prompt list I couldn't help but to do a story. I love those three artist like crazy. I want to thank my Darlin's for posting a prompt list with three of my favorite female country singers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song.

Prompt: One Day at a Time (Deanna Carter)

Prompt: Christmas Dream (Perry Como)

Emily was taking things one day at a time even though she didn't want to. What she really wanted to do was jump right in with both feet first or even head first but she was taking things slow. She already knew that she was in love with the man that she had just started dating a month ago but she didn't want to scare him off. So instead of telling him the words that she so desperately longed to say to him she always whispered them after he left. She wanted to shout how she felt from the roof top but she couldn't.

Her eyes traveled the ball room that she was in as she looked for her boyfriend. As soon as her eyes caught his she gave him a smile and a nod of the head letting him know that she needed to be rescued from the person she was talking too. Her heart just about exploded inside her chest when she saw him smile back at her with his dimples coming out. Anytime he smiled at her it made her heart beat faster because of how adorable he looked to her when his dimples showed. Although she would never admit to him that he looked adorable. When she saw him excuse himself from the people he was talking to and start walking towards her she couldn't stop the fluttering feeling in her stomach. She still couldn't believe that every time he came near her or even looked at her that she got butterflies in her stomach.

Aaron smiled at the people that Emily was talking to and said "Excuse me but I need to talk to Emily for a minute."

After smiling at the couple Emily let Aaron pull her over to the side and she gave him a smile. "Thank you honey."

Aaron chuckled and said "How are you doing Sweetheart? I saw the look that you gave me and I started to worry."

Emily smiled up at Aaron. "I'm doing good now Aaron. Thank you for coming over and rescuing me. I'm afraid that if I had to spend another minute in their company I would have been pulling out my back-up piece. Have I told you how much I hate these political functions? Have I told you how much I hate political functions when it comes to the Holidays? They're even worse!"

Aaron laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, Sweetheart you have told me many times before even before we started going out. I'm ready to leave whenever you are. Your Mother can't complain too much because you made your appearance. Are you ready to leave? There is something I'd like to talk to you about when we're alone."

Emily smiled. "Yes, honey I'm more than ready. Let me just find mind Mother and let her know that we're leaving. I'd love to get out of here. Remind me next year not to come no matter what my Mom says or threatens. Do you know how many guys mouths I had to dodge because of the mistletoe?"

Aaron frowned at that. "You should have came and found me Em. I would have settled their problem for them. My lips are the only lips allowed on yours. Come on Sweetheart lets go find your Mother so we can make our excuses and get out of here. If I have to see a guy try to kiss you I won't be responsible for my actions."

Emily felt her heart start to pound at the possesive tone that Aaron had as he talked. Her eyes searched the room for her Mother. She started to get frustrated when she couldn't find her. Finally after searching the room for about five minutes she spotted her Mother. She looked at Aaron and smiled and nodded her head in the direction that her Mother was in. She smiled even more when Aaron bent his head down a little to kiss the top of her head before he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her through the crowd and over to her Mother.

As soon as they reached her Mother Emily said "Mother, Aaron and I are leaving. I'll see you after the New Year. Merry Christmas Mother and have fun on your trip."

Elizabeth Prentiss nodded her head at her daughter and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you when I get back Emily. Have a good Christmas and a Happy New Year."

Emily sighed but nodded. She hated how formal her Mother sounded just now. She shook her head and then she glanced at Aaron and couldn't help but smile. No matter how bad she was feeling just one look at Aaron or from Aaron was enough to make her smile. She kissed her Mother on her cheek and then let Aaron guide her away.

Aaron stopped at the coatroom and got their coats before leading Emily to the door and stopping again which made Emily say "Why are we stopping?"

Aaron smiled down at the woman who had his heart in the palm of her hands and pointed upwards with an index finger. "We're under a mistletoe."

After saying that he bent his head and captured Emily's lips with his and kissed her with all the love that he felt towards her. After kissing her until he had to break his lips away to catch his breath he decided that he couldn't wait a minute longer to tell her how he felt. "I love you Emily Prentiss. I loved you even before we started dating. Every time I took you home I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling you how I felt. I was trying to take things one day at a time but I can't hold it in any longer. I don't care if you don't love me right now because I know that eventually you will. I want to spend Christmas with you and wake up with you in my arms. Jack even wants you to spend the night Christmas Eve. He told me that if I didn't make you ours that he would."

Emily had tears in her eyes as she looked up at the man she has loved for so long. "I do love you Aaron. I loved you before we started dating. I, too, have had to bite my tongue to keep myself from blurting it out. Every time after you dropped me off and after I shut my door I would whisper that I love you because I couldn't hold it in. I'd love to spend Christmas with Jack and you. I love Jack as much as I love you Aaron. I want to be with you and Jack. I have always loved you and I will always love you. Take me home and show me just how much you love me Aaron. I can't wait another minute. I got my Christmas dream after all."

Aaron smiled and said "Lets go home Sweetheart."

After making sure Emily's coat was buttoned up he led the way out and to his car. He couldn't help but think that his Christmas dream had come true also. He finally told the woman he loved how he felt and he couldn't be happier since she felt the same way as him. After helping Emily into his car he kissed her before shutting the car door and heading to the driver's seat. As he drove home he couldn't help but wonder if Emily would say yes when he proposed to her on Christmas.


End file.
